


Leaders

by PadmeAAF



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Abruzzi and T-Bag's first meeting, Before season 1, Fox River, French, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorry not in english this time, They both want to lead the prison, perhaps later
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeAAF/pseuds/PadmeAAF
Summary: Il y avait une vieille histoire qui trainait à Fox River, et qui hantera pour toujours Theodore Bagwell. Celle de l’homme qui avait exposé son humanité au grand jour.





	1. Bienvenue John Abruzzi

**Author's Note:**

> La saison 5 a repris, je me suis donc refait tous les épisodes de cette si belle série, et comme à l'époque, je me met à m'attacher au Abruzzi/T-Bag. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à avant, je me lance dans l'écriture de ce beau couple. Je ferais peut-être une traduction future en anglais, mais pour l'instant, je joue la facilité en utilisant ma langue natale.  
> Je prévois une petite dizaine de chapitre, un peu de lemon, et je m'efforce de rendre ceci le plus crédible possible. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis afin que je sache si cette petite histoire vaut le coup d'être continuer.  
> Bonne lecture, inconnu :)

Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue John Abruzzi

Adossé négligemment contre le mur frais et blanc, hanches sur le côté, mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, le détenu aux traits filiformes faisait glisser son regard lentement vers les portes principales du bloc B. Il écoutait d’une oreille distraite ce qu’avait à lui dire son camarade, visiblement plus intéressé par autre chose. Plusieurs fois, et presque instinctivement, sa langue était de passage sur ses lèvres ou visible entre ses dents, mais ceci ne semblait pas gêner l’orateur.

Cependant, lorsque deux prisonniers membres du groupe Suprématiste pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment en question, l’homme le fit immédiatement taire d’un claquement de doigt juste sous son nez, et celui-ci ne broncha pas.

« Alors Christie, combien _exactement_  dans ce troupeau ? » fit le détenu aux traits fins en se détachant du mur tout en plissant légèrement ses yeux de façon prédatrice.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants brisèrent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur boss et Christopher Trokey fut donc le premier à parler, délivrant ainsi son compte rendu. 

« Deux, T-Bag. »

Le visage du concerné se crispa très légèrement et il jeta un regard à la seconde personne appartenant à son clan restrictif, cherchant une affirmation de sa part qu’il trouva rapidement.

« Pardon ? Seulement _deux_  ? » largua-t-il donc d’une voix qui monta dans les aiguës.

Le convoi de nouveaux _Fish_ ne déposait donc pas énormément de poisson frais ce mois-ci à Fox River et ceci sembla exaspérer le surnommé T-Bag.

« Le mois dernier on en a reçu à peine le double, » râla-t-il. « C’est la crise de l’autre côté du mur, les jeunes de nos jours sont trop bien encadrés et civilisés. La misère. »

« C’est souvent ça à cette époque de l’année, T-Bag, » glissa l’ancien orateur qui n’avait pourtant pas trop l’air de s’en faire.

T-Bag l’ignora et se mordit la lèvre inférieure de façon lascive, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

En plus, toutes les raisons étaient réunies pour trouver un petit nouveau en pleine forme et manipulable puisque la semaine dernière, le jeune compagnon de cellule de l’Alabamien s’était vu envoyé dans l’unité psychiatrique et personne n’eut été étonné. Il restait donc une place vacante dans la cellule de T-Bag et tous savaient pertinemment qu’elle ne le serait pas pour longtemps.

Mais l’attitude évasive de ses deux camarades de prison le fit redescendre sur terre et il se redressa plus fermement pour ensuite pencher très légèrement la tête le côté, lui donnant un air presque menaçant.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas… » lâcha-t-il d’une voix plus plate. « Ne me dites pas que ce foutu coq revient ici après sa petite reconfiguration faciale pour nous fournir de sa merde alimentaire ? »

Peut-être aurait-il dû taper plus fort ce cuistot de malheur.

« Non, c’est à propos du convoi de ce matin, » répondit aussitôt Christopher en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à son partenaire.

« L’attente me déchire de l’intérieur, dites-moi tout, » minauda T-Bag dont la langue était à nouveau de sortie.

Ce fut le second qui répondit à voix plus basse, comme ne voulant pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Il y a un type, assez massif et à l’air pas commode, il-… »

« Ne me dis pas que c’est encore un nègre ultra bodybuildé qui vient souiller la blancheur déjà vacillante de Fox River ? » s’exclama le sociopathe qui ne se souciait absolument pas de se faire entendre ou non. « Artenio me donne déjà envie d’aller tailler quelques veines, qui ne sont évidemment pas les miennes. »

Il savait cet homme dans un autre bloc, ainsi donc, il en profitait pour casser du sucre dans son dos.

« Il est _blanc_ et italien, » renchérit Chris’ en insistant bien sur le premier adjectif.

Une petite lueur de moquerie vint briller dans les pupilles de T-Bag qui tira légèrement sa tête en arrière, puis haussa les sourcils en souriant vilement.

« Italien ? » répéta-t-il de sa voix roulante. « Pizza, pasta, vin, fric, famille de riches, magouille, moustache et tout ce qui va avec ? » 

« Il y a quelque chose que tu n’as pas mentionné, » se permit d’ajouter Christopher en le regardant plus sérieusement.

Et à ce regard, T-Bag alias Theodore Bagwell, comprit ce à quoi faisait allusion l’autre détenu.

« Surement parce qu’imaginer ce à quoi je pense en ces murs risque de m’irriter plus qu’il ne le faut, » répondit T-Bag alors que son sourire laissait place à une expression plus grave et presque effrayante.

Il avait une tyrannie à maintenir ici. Un _mafieux_ , quoi. Fox River n’en avait encore jamais incarcéré depuis… depuis que T-Bag logeait ici. Et voyant que ses compagnons ne le contredisaient pas, il sentit qu’il avait malheureusement vu juste à propos de l’activité de ce nouvel italien.

« Génial, on ouvre l’Arche de Noé ici en essayant de secourir l’hétérogénéité malade de cette planète, ou ai-je mal compris ! »

Cette nouvelle venait réellement de ruiner sa journée. En plus de cela, il n’avait pas de _jouet_ sur lequel se défouler aujourd’hui et cela depuis une semaine. Sa poche demeurait seule.

« Et ce n’est pas n’importe quel mafieux, » tenta ensuite le second de Christopher tout en fixant T-Bag qui avait plaqué une main contre la partie inférieure de son visage, semblant profondément réfléchir.  « C’est l’un des boss _boss_ d’après ce que j’ai entendu. »

Le regard perçant du sociopathe se dirigea automatiquement vers celui qui avait parlé, et ce dernier retint sa respiration, comme craignant d’être frappé par T-Bag. Mais il n’en fit rien, abaissa lentement sa main et darda son regard vers la grande porte du bloc.

« Le _nom_. »

« John Abruzzi, » fut le nom lancé par Christopher sans une once d’hésitation.

Ceci n’aida pourtant en rien l’assassin puisqu’il n’en avait jamais entendu parler jusque-là.

« Hum… En effet, ça sonne italien, » finit par dire T-Bag avec un petit sourire en coin. « J’ai hâte d’aller rencontrer notre cher Mister Mafia et le mettre directement à l’aise ici. »

Car à Fox River, il n’y a qu’un réel leader par bloc. Pas qu’il se considérait comme tel, au vu de la population noire en forte majorité et qui lui barrait la route, mais il était presque intouchable ici. Et ce nouveau gars n’allait certainement pas changer l’ordre des choses. Bagwell allait rester sur son piédestal, quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

_

La première chose que fait tout homme consciencieux, c’est de tâter un peu le terrain avant de se lancer à l’aveuglette. Et Theodore Bagwell était un très fin observateur et un tacticien aux méthodes peu orthodoxe. Il prit place sur ses gradins en bois habituels, faisant mine de détailler les autres détenus avec un certain mépris.

La cour de la prison Fox River était calme en cette fin de chaude matinée d’été. Les petits nouveaux avaient été préparés et maintenant, ils s’étaient mélangés avec plus ou moins de difficulté entre les autres détenus déjà maîtres de ses lieux.

« C’est lui, celui aux cheveux en arrière, à côté du barbu, » lui annonça l’un de ses gars en désignant d’un mouvement de tête un groupe de trois hommes près d’une table ronde.

T-Bag fit lentement glisser son regard vers la source de son intérêt, prétendant un certain désintéressement et détailla le groupe. Il y avait un petit gros barbu, qui avait l’air d’être l’archétype américain, un autre un peu plus grand et moins imposant, mais aussi, un troisième.

Il ne fut pas long à comprendre que cette troisième personne était le mafieux en question, car ceci se _sentait_. Il dégageait quelque chose qui en fit presque frissonner le sociopathe maintenant captivé. Sa langue vint lécher rapidement sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se plissèrent pour ainsi mieux distinguer cet homme au nom de John Abruzzi.

« Il s’est déjà fait des amis. Ou dirais-je plutôt, des _boucliers_ , » susurra T-Bag, plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose.

« Le plus petit, c’est son garde du corps, Gus Fiorello, » lui fit Christopher en essayant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas avoir l’air de trop s’intéresser au nouveau groupe.

Le sourire de T-Bag disparu soudain. Ce gars-là était déjà protégé, et ça n’était pas surprenant, mais ceci compliquait la tâche. Ce type paraissait confiant et serein alors qu’il venait tour juste de débarquer en terrain inconnu. Ce gars avait du potentiel, il le sentait.

« L’Italien va être une épine dans le pied, je le sens comme je sentirais ce chien d’Avocado après dix secondes de footing, » marmonna le sociopathe avec aigreur.

Un œil discret aurait été préférable, mais son regard resta fixé vers le mafieux en pleine discussion avec ses hommes.

« Et nous voguons cliché sur cliché à ce que je vois. Il a plongé sa tête dans un seau de gomina comme tous ces Italiens tiré à quatre épingles ? » lâcha-t-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Mais il paraissait loin de ses paroles, comme plongé dans une longue contemplation que ses camarades n’osèrent briser. Le genre humain ne l’intéressait pourtant que lorsqu’il s’agissait de jeunes, femmes et hommes confondus, de préférence, aux visages parfaits et limpides. John Abruzzi venait donc de piquer sa curiosité.

_

Les yeux clairs de John Abruzzi se figèrent par-dessus l’épaule d’un de ses partenaires, et son expression se fit plus lasse.

« Le pédophile vient jusqu’à nous, » lâcha son bras droit qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant même que le mafieux ne puisse glisser un commentaire.

Le troisième homme toujours de dos, se retourna aussitôt pour suivre leurs regards respectifs et apercevoir la figure bien connue de Theodore Bagwell se diriger droit vers eux, ce dernier roulant nonchalamment les hanches, suivit par quatre autres détenus.

« Je croyais qu’il lorgnait que sur les jeunes, » marmonna le plus petit des trois entre ses dents.

« Se renseigner sur des potentiels ennemis est surement ce qu’il a en tête, » lui répondit John Abruzzi sur le même ton sans lâcher des yeux le sociopathe plus qu’à quelques mètres d’eux désormais.

Theodore Bagwell s’arrêta à un pas du groupe qui n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, il détailla rapidement les deux hommes autour du chef d’une quelconque mafia puis ses yeux perfides se plantèrent vers John. Un large sourire bien trop hypocrite pour Abruzzi se dessina sur les lèvres fines du tueur à la casquette et ce fut le premier à lancer la conversation, brisant ainsi cette atmosphère plutôt lourde.

« J’ai entendu dire que le convoi d’aujourd’hui était de qualité, » dit-il d’une voix que John compara à celle qu’un serpent aurait surement pu avoir s’ils avaient été doués de paroles. « Étant assez curieux de nature, je suis venu me présenter directement et-… »

« Je sais qui tu es, Theodore, » le coupa net Abruzzi sans sourciller.

Les yeux de Gus Fiorello, fidèle bras droit de John, s’arrondirent et il lui jeta un regard confus, n’ayant pas très envie de se faire déjà des ennemis ici. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à penser, et ce problème commençait par un grand F.

T-Bag quant à lui, haussa les sourcils, mimant la surprise, mais ricana vilement et lança quelques regards faussement outrés à ses amis derrière lui pour ensuite placer mollement son coude contre l’épaule d’un de ses camarades, prenant ainsi appui et un air dégagé. Il passa sa langue entre ses dents et se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre plus platement.

« Fort bien, c’est tout en ton honneur. Je ne me voyais pas refaire encore une fois tous ces petits discours d’accueil, non, pas avec une personne de ton _type_. »

Il y eut des ricanements derrière le dos de T-Bag et Abruzzi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme effrayait peut-être la majeure partie de Fox River, mais John était loin d’être le genre de personne que l’on pouvait avoir de cette manière. Une profonde exaspération vint plutôt s’emparer de lui plutôt qu’une peur irascible.

« Le genre de personne qui risque de particulièrement remettre en question ta position ici, c’est ça ? » devina John en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Il entrevit une rapide lueur d’étonnement dans les pupilles assombries de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier quitta donc l’épaule de son camarade et leva ses mains en signe de reddition, feignant l’innocence.

Cet homme allait être une vraie plaie, il l’avait senti.

« Oh oh, pardon ? Je n’ai rien contre vous les Italiens, vous apportez un bon lot de film aux tendances mafieuses et de spécialité un peu partout dans le monde. C’est presque un travail qui se respecte de se prendre pour un parasite. »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de John Abruzzi se plissèrent avec menace. Venait-il de le traiter de _parasite_  ? Lui ? L’illustre mobster de Chicago ? Fibonacci allait payer pour l’avoir envoyé ici au fin fond de ce trou, entouré d’une bande d’imbéciles et d’irrespectueux.

« Tu t’exprimes plutôt bien pour un violeur de ton type, » largua Abruzzi en haussant le ton. « J’ai pourtant entendu dire que les gosses issues de la consanguinité étaient très souvent ralentis par des gènes pas très frais. »

Le sourire de T-Bag s’effaça dans la seconde et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, entre effarement et rage condensée. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir cela ? Aucun doute, il avait fait des recherches sur lui, et surement pas que dans son dossier. Cet Italien avait sans nul doute recueilli des informations concernant les détenus qu’il allait devoir confronter.

Le type avait un fort réseau, ceci constituait une menace. Une réelle menace.

Les camarades de T-Bag demeurèrent muets, jetant des regards intrigués vers lui pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la réelle histoire de leur leader mais le sociopathe ne s’en soucia guère et garda ses yeux dardés vers ce nouvel ennemi puissant.

« Fais attention aux mots qui sortent de ta bouche, Johnny boy, » lança Theodore avec un profond dédain. « Car ce que tu récolteras en retour ne sera surement pas que de la parlotte. »

Deux des personnes du gang de T-Bag s’approchaient déjà avec menace du groupe d’Italiens, comprenant qu’il était surement temps de passer à la conversation physique.

« Ne t’éloigne pas trop de tes toutous, l’Italien, » cingla T-Bag entre ses dents.

Mais à ce moment-là, la voix d’un gardien provenant d’un haut-parleur annonça la fin du temps de sortie, ce qui réveilla les deux groupes au sang bouillant. Gus laissa retomber sa main qu’il avait glissée vers sa ceinture, près d’unmorceau tranchant de fer qu’il avait récupéré en douce dès son arrivée ici tandis que le clan de Bagwell stoppa leur ascension pour leur adresser des regards mauvais.

La partie était loin d’être finie.

_

T-Bag n’avait ressenti aucune peur dans le regard du mafieux ni même dans celui de son bras droit et ceci l’horripila. Il resta pendant dix bonnes minutes assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, pantalon sur les chevilles, à réfléchir dans le calme de sa petite cellule. Son coude demeurait contre sa cuisse nue et son visage contre sa main, qui massait ses tempes avec lassitude.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il s’était battu pour garder sa place, physiquement et mentalement. Mais quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce type allait lui rendre la vie dure, il le sentait, mais ce qui l’inquiétait plus, c’était tout autre chose.

Ce sentiment de détresse et l’adrénaline qui coulait dans son sang à la pensée de se retrouver de nouveau face à l’Italien était quelque chose qui l’excitait.

Mais après avoir passé la journée à réfléchir, il comprit que la situation risquait de pencher dans les deux sens, et ceci allait être intéressant. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres à semi-dissimulée par l’ombre menaçante de sa main pressée contre son visage dans la pénombre de la cellule.

_

Un homme à la peau couleur chocolat au lait fit un pas dans sa cellule au moment où la grille se refermait juste derrière, puis il poussa un long soupir proche de l’exaspération et se retourna vers les barreaux, plaçant son coude entre deux d’entre eux pour prendre appui. Il jeta un regard pratiquement désespéré vers l’un des détenus en contrebas qui se prenait la tête violemment avec l’un des gardes de Fox River. Et il n’en fut même pas étonné, c’était le cirque presque tous les deux jours avec T-Bag.

En effet, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à jacasser haut et fort sur un prétexte qu’il avait trouvé tout seul et qui n’avait aucune légitimité. Seule sa cellule était ouverte, et d’autres détenus hurlaient soit en sa faveur ou bien pour qu’il faire sa grande bouche.

« Il est encore plus lourd que d’habitude… » marmonna le détenu portoricain en secouant lentement la tête.

Il avait réussi à supporter sa présence depuis deux ans, mais ses nerfs allaient réellement lâcher. Son compagnon de cellule quant à lui, resta allongé avec raideur sur la couchette du bas, mains jointes sur le ventre, dans une parfaite mimique d’un désespéré priant un Dieu inconnu.

« C’est à cause de cette guerre qui a commencé entre le pédo et le mafieux, » dit-il, les yeux rivés vers le sommier du matelas du dessus. « Il veut montrer que c’est lui qui commande et non pas le nouveau. »

L’homme toujours debout passa une main contre son visage, et se massa ensuite les tempes dans l’espoir de calmer son irritation naissante. Son ami n’avait pas tort, depuis le début de la semaine, une tension énorme régnait entre deux clans maintenant bien distincts, et il n’avait pourtant aucune envie de se retrouver dans l’un des deux.

Néanmoins, ni Bagwell ni Abruzzi ou bien l’un de leurs hommes n’en étaient venus aux mains malgré diverses menaces et piques lancées dès qu’ils se croisaient, mais ça ne saurait tarder, ça allait péter tôt ou tard.

« Je sens qu’on n’est malheureusement pas près de s’ennuyer ici… » grogna-t-il avec un certain soulagement lorsque la voix de T-Bag se fut éteinte.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Sucre. Tes trois dernières années vont filer comme le vent, » lui fit son ami en fermant les yeux avec quiescence.

Cependant, Fernando Sucre n’était en rien persuadé. La seule chose qu’il chérissait depuis l’arrivée de John Abruzzi ici, c’était que T-Bag était bien trop occupé à lui chercher des noises pour faire chier le monde qui l’entourait. En un certain sens, les détenus avaient une sorte de répit, ce qui calma les nerfs de Sucre. Ou du moins, pour cette nuit.

_

Toutefois, quand Fernando Sucre pénétra dans le réfectoire suivit de deux de ses amis, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant que la file d’attente pour servir le repas semblait être interrompue par une altercation. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour et se terrer dans la cellule 40 pour chercher du réconfort dans les lettres de Maricruz.

« Je t’éjecte de mon chemin avec seulement un index, ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre moi avec ton corps de minable, » s’exclama John Abruzzi qui le ton laissait à imaginer son agacement.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il poussa à nouveau T-Bag en arrière d’une seule main ce qui n’était vraiment pas difficile au vu de la différence de superficie entre leurs deux corps. Mais le pédophile ne se laissa en rien intimider et sembla aimer cela.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de poings, Johnny Boy, » répliqua T-Bag en le provocant du regard et de sa langue de sortie, passant sur ses dents et sur ses lèvres tel un serpent.

Et sans avertissement, sa main frappa d’un grand coup la table située tout près de lui, là où un homme grand et gras mangeait sans se soucier d’eux, et T-Bag referma rapidement sa main autour de la fourchette qu’il avait entrevue du coin des yeux pour la tirer juste sous le nez du groupe d’Abruzzi.

Il y eut des cris poussés, pour la plupart, afin d’encourager leurs favoris, tandis que d’autres reculèrent et que le gardien présent appelait des renforts. John eut simplement le temps de faire un pas en arrière sans lâcher l’expression sauvage au large sourire de T-Bag, et Gus de s’avancer pour faire barrage, car quelqu’un mit fin à ce retournement de situation.

Un poing serré et asséné à une vitesse vertigineuse vint s’écraser contre la joue du T-Bag, faisant craquer quelques cervicales par la même occasion. Comme s’il venait de rencontrer un mur en sprintant, le tueur fut éjecté en arrière sous un gémissement rauque et cassé, la fourchette quant à elle, glissa loin, se perdant entre les pieds des détenus présents pour soutenir le spectacle.

Il y eut des exclamations et des rires que T-Bag n’entendit même pas tant il fut sonné une fois qu’il eut rejoint le sol. Sa main vint directement se diriger vers sa mâchoire et sa pommette douloureuse, et sous la pluie de cris, se retourna sur son coude pour essayer de se redresser et voir qui avait osé briser sa partie de jeu avec Abruzzi.

Le mafieux quant à lui, resta un instant bouche-bée, quittant des yeux la loque qu’était T-Bag à même le sol de la cantine qui se tachait de rouge, et observa la brute épaisse qui venait de mettre K.O. Teddy d’un seul coup de poing.

Et il le reconnut facilement celui-là. Il était loin d’être aussi tyrannique Bagwell mais il ne fallait surtout pas l’énerver et T-Bag n’avait surement pas fait attention lorsqu’il avait dérobé la fourchette de celui-ci, trop absorbé par son excitation.

« C’est bon, Avocado, » lui fit Abruzzi en voyant l’homme puissant, poing serré, fixant toujours T-Bag qui se faisait soulever par ses amis. « Tu lui as certainement détruit les derniers neurones qu’il lui restait, on peut en rester là. »

C’était comme essayer de calme un lion qui avait faim. Mais à peine T-Bag fut debout, soutenu par ses camarades et gémissant de douleur, la main contre son visage en sang, que trois gardiens vinrent calmer le jeu, repoussant l’équipe d’Abruzzi en arrière et Avocado pour tirer T-Bag avec eux.

« Maintenant les filles, on retourne en cuisine, et on me nettoie ce sang encrassé avant qu’on ne croit qu’il y ait eu un massacre ici ! » ordonna Brad Bellick en repoussant l’un des détenus ami de T-Bag dont les semelles étaient déjà tâchées de sang.

Mais Abruzzi l’ignora et suivit des yeux Bagwell et les deux gardes l’emporter hors du réfectoire.

« Une fourchette… » lâcha Gus pour lui-même en retournant dans la file d’attente. « Ce type allait nous attaquer avec une fourchette. Et l’autre énorme là, c’est un bulldozer. Fox River est un pénitencier de fous ! »

_

« Bagwell, ce n’est pourtant pas de ton genre. »

T-Bag grimaça alors qu’il aurait voulu lui sourire ironiquement, mais la douleur était encore trop acide, et il pressa plus fermement le sachet de glace contre sa joue en compote. Le directeur moustachu soupira, ayant eu ouï dire des folies de T-Bag depuis une semaine déjà. Certes, il restait toujours violent physiquement et mentalement, mais ce genre d’offensive il se les gardait pour plus tard, dans des coins reclus pour ne pas se faire pincer.

Qu’avait-il en tête celui-là ? Henry Pope n’en avait pas la moindre idée, si ce n’est qu’il voulait montrer à tous sa supériorité, et ceci l’affligea. Il se retourna vers Sara Tancredi qui nettoyait ses ustensiles et rangeait ses flacons puis lui annonça que le tueur allait garder la glace avec lui quand il ira en isolement.

« D’un côté, je reçois de réelles attaques verbales de la part des Européens, » articula le pédophile en fermant les yeux pour faire passer la douleur tandis qu’il utilisait sa mâchoire pratiquement déboitée.  « Et d’un autre, je me prends le pin de l’année, et qui est ce qui va au SHU ? Le bon vieux T-Bag qui était prêt à manger son repas dans la sérénité la plus tranquille. »

« La fourchette n’est pas venue toute seule dans ta main, Bagwell. »

Le détenu leva les yeux au ciel. Certes il savait qu’un comportement comme ceci l’emmènerait directement en isolement, mais l’adrénaline et sa surexcitation lui avaient presque fait perdre les pédales. Abruzzi méritait une médaille pour ça.

« Je ne suis pas un sauvage non plus, je ne vais pas manger avec les mains, » se défendit-il avec aigreur.

S’il était enfermé entre ces murs pour quelques jours, ses chances de faire pression sur Abruzzi allaient fortement diminuées, de plus, qui sait ce que l’italien pourrait faire durant tout ce temps ? Mener une rébellion ? Renverser le trône de T-Bag ? Faire pencher ses mignons de son côté ?

« Tu as fait durer un vrai calvaire à mes hommes durant cette semaine, Bagwell, » lui annonça Pope d’une voix grave. « Ces deux journées en isolement te feront le plus grand bien. Histoire de te calmer un peu. »

C’était comme un enfant que l’on punissait dans sa chambre, car le comportement de T-Bag pouvait être enfantin par moments, même si ceci n’excusait en rien ses actes.

« J’vais vraiment mourir là-dedans, vous savez, » railla T-Bag entre ses dents. « Je suis sans cellmate depuis trop longtemps déjà, et le SHU va être le coup fatal. Comment j’fais si j’ai besoin de me décharger ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et lécha légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ou du moins, du mieux qu’il pouvait suite à sa bouche presque paralysée du côté droit, mais Pope se contenta de le regarder avec profonde consternation.

« Tu as une imagination assez débordante pour trouver tout seul comment faire, » lui répondit-il sans hésitation.

 


	2. Johnliette

Chapitre 2 - Johnliette

Deux jours calmes étaient pour Gus Fiorello une bénédiction divine. Pour John Abruzzi, c’était bien autre chose. Comme à son habitude, il se trouvait retenu par la porte coulissante de sa cellule, ses bras passés entre les barreaux, lui permettant à sa hauteur de surplomber la plupart des autres cellules.

Certes, grâce au transit de T-Bag jusqu’au SHU, lui et ses hommes avaient pu faire le point sur ce fameux Fibonacci, discuter avec quelques membres de son gang extérieur durant des visites, et il avait pu verser une somme d’argent pour financer les PI de la prison, lui donnant un statut plus élevé. Doucement mais surement, il commençait à être respecté ici, et craint par d’autres. T-Bag risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Mais il devait se l’avouer que la vie en prison était réellement ennuyeuse. Ce n’était pas sa place. Il était le genre de type qui voyageait, faisait des apparitions un peu partout, régnait sur une région… Et là, il était piégé dans un espace clos et routinier au milieu d’imbéciles.

Bagwell rapportait du piment à cette histoire, et il en oubliait presque le lieu précaire où il était incarcéré. Et s’en était assez pathétique, ce gars-là était tout de même un violeur avant tout. Jamais il ne l’avouerait tout haut, plutôt mourir.

« Bagwell, revenu d’isolement ! » s’exclama une voix en contrebas qui se trouvait être celle d’un des gardiens qu’Abruzzi ne connaissait pas encore très bien.

Suite à l’annonce, plusieurs bruits de verrous et de portes résonnèrent dans le bloc B. C’était la fin de la journée, toutes les cellules étaient verrouillées, mais de sa position, Abruzzi pu voir T-Bag marcher accompagné de deux gardiens, dont l’un qui lui tenait le bras pour le guider à marche rapide. Il ne voyait pas la partie droite de son visage mais en eut un avant-goût quand le sociopathe tourna légèrement la tête en direction de sa cellule comme s’il savait pertinemment ce qu’il allait y trouver.

T-Bag haussa simplement un sourcil provocateur à son adresse avant de se faire tirer de force jusqu’à sa cellule.

« J’ai entendu que le SHU n’était pas quelque chose qui l’atteignait particulièrement, » lui glissa Gus en s’approchant lui aussi de la grille pour observer l’animal rentrer en cage.

« C’est un malade, pas besoin de chercher plus loin, » grogna Abruzzi en quittant la porte.

Un malade qui ne méritait pourtant pas son attention.

_

L’heure que les détenus avaient de cellule ouverte fut pour T-Bag source de beaucoup d’agitation dans son esprit. Sans gang lui fit le résumé des deux derniers jours qui avaient permis à John Abruzzi et sa clique de monter en grade aux yeux de tous, et ceci n’était pas en adéquation avec ses plans.

Il réprima un juron, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, tout en contemplant sa figure dans le miroir brisé de la cellule voisine à la sienne, le bout de ses doigts se baladant sur la peau violacée de sa joue et de sa lèvre coupée nette. Et pas question d’aller se venger auprès d’Avocado, ce dernier se tenait relativement tranquille si on n’allait pas l’embêter, et T-Bag ne voulait pas que l’effectif de son clan soit divisé par deux.

« Tu as utilisé la fourchette d’Avocado… Cette erreur t’a été fatale, » lui glissa Christopher en observant le visage blessé de son boss d’à travers le miroir.

Le regard de T-Bag se dirigea lentement vers celui de son camarade, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Le miroir sale déformait l’homme derrière lui, mais le regard sinistre que lui offrait le sociopathe était clairement reflété par la surface réfléchissante.

« Je sais bien, » lâcha T-Bag sans le quitter des yeux, ses doigts toujours tirés contre sa balafre.

« Tu-… Depuis deux semaines ça devient _dangereux_ , » osa tout de même Chris’ sans oser bouger.

Cet homme était bien le seul et l’unique qui arrivait à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec T-Bag sans trop fléchir et sans trop mystifier ses paroles.

« Mister Mafia est loin de l’être croyez-moi, » railla sombrement T-Bag en se retournant vers ses hommes qui se trouvaient à l’entrée de la cellule.

« Non, je parle pour toi. Tu laisses tomber ta garde un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. »

Tous les regards se rivèrent vers Christopher Trokey et T-Bag vu rouge. Certes, il en était parfaitement conscient et s’était juré d’y réfléchir plus sérieusement, mais il était loin de s’imaginer que quelqu’un puisse le remarquer et aller jusqu’à lui en faire part.

Ni une ni deux, Bagwell brisa les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, lui attrapa sans douceur l’épaule, et le poussa brusquement contre le mur en brique derrière lui. Lâchant une exclamation de surprise, Christopher sentit son souffle se couper lorsque l’avant-bras de son boss vint se presser abruptement contre sa gorge.

« N’inverse pas les rôles, Christie, » lui susurra méchamment T-Bag tout proche de son visage alors que ses autres hommes ne bougèrent pas, protégeant l’intérieur de la cellule des yeux curieux. « Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et voir que tu me remets en question me brise énormément le cœur, tu l’sais ça ? »

Et il le lâcha brusquement, non sans lui lancer quelques éclairs provenant de ses pupilles tremblantes d’une rage dissimulée. Si son propre clan commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses actions et sa légitimité au sein de ce statut de leader, ceci ne voulait absolument rien dire de bon pour lui. Cette sensation se muait en une réelle faiblesse, il l’avait clairement compris après le poing qu’il avait reçu en pleine face.

Jamais il n’avait fait ce genre d’erreur stupide, et puis, se donner en spectacle comme ceci à la cantine et qui offrait un ticket gagnant pour l’isolation n’était pas ce qu’il l’excitait le plus, loin de là.

Il quitta la cellule, la mâchoire serrée de colère, et à sa droite, il remarqua que le groupe d’Abruzzi semblait discuter business avec un groupe africain que T-Bag abhorrait. Il se figea donc au milieu du chemin, plantant son regard vers John Abruzzi qui était visiblement concentré face à ses interlocuteurs.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement à la pensée d’une prochaine altercation. À la pensée de croiser à nouveau ce regard clair qui le soutenait, confiant et menaçant, de voir les mimiques de l’Italien et le sourire ironique qu’il arborait souvent face à lui. Qui sait, cette faiblesse qui germait en lui, peut-être lui sera-t-elle d’un quelconque secours pour plus tard.

_

Y’avait pas à dire, Theodore Bagwell et John Abruzzi se sentaient comme nu en cette fin de journée. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les poings avaient plu. Mais seulement pour leurs hommes. T-Bag et John ne s’étaient pas touchés durant la vive dispute qui se déroula sur le chemin qui menait à la cour de prison. Résultats, trois des hommes du pédophile et deux de ceux du mafieux se retrouvèrent à l’infirmerie, et allaient surement le rester pour quelques jours.

Ce qui, dans les deux cas, abaissait l’effectif de leur empire pour un petit moment. Et T-Bag n’était pas vraiment content que Christopher soit lui aussi envoyé avec les infirmes. La tension avait été telle qu’aucun des deux groupes n’avait pu retenir leurs coups alors que leurs boss respectifs étaient tels des rois envoyant leurs hommes sur le front.

« John-John, je ne suis jamaaaaaais loin… » chantonnait étrangement T-Bag, bras à travers les barreaux, penché nonchalamment en avant, hanches sur le côté, alors qu’il fixait la cellule close d’Abruzzi en haut derrière la rambarde.

Il faisait pourtant nuit, et la plupart des détenus n’avaient envie que d’une chose : dormir. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’aide de Bagwell qui était assez remonté.

« Je n’te quitterais paaaaaas ! »

Sa voix tirait vers les aigus et certains prisonniers alentour lui hurlèrent de se taire, ce qu’il ne fit évidemment pas. Il ne s’arrêterait pas tout pendant qu’Abruzzi ne se soit pas montré et qu’il lui prouve qu’il ait capté le message. 

Mais soudain, une matraque fut frappée avec violence tout proche du nez de Bagwell, sur les barreaux, résonnant un peu partout dans le bloc B. T-Bag ne parut pourtant pas s’en outrer, et lentement, fit pivoter sa tête pour croiser l’expression énervée de Brad Bellick. 

« Arrête de jouer aux Roméos, Bagwell, ta Johnliette n’est pas prête à descendre de son balcon ! » s’exclama-t-il en donnant un second coup tout proche du bras gauche du tueur pour l’obliger à battre en retraite. « Alors économise ta bouche. Surtout toi qui l’utilise pour bien des choses ici ! »

Le CO semblait à bout. Normal après plus de trois semaines de gamineries de la part du sociopathe débordant d’imagination. T-Bag ricana en retirant ses bras des grilles, remarquant avec amusement que Bellick leur offrait deux insultes pour le prix d’une, une pour lui et une pour ce très cher John.

« Ça empeste une certaine jalousie ici, et je ne sais même pas si c’est recevoir que tu envies le plus ou bien, t’ _agenouiller_ , » lui largua T-Bag, sourire vicieux tiré sur les lèvres.

Cependant, malgré un pincement de lèvre et un éclair de colère qui vint briller dans ses pupilles, Bellick resta calme et ne vint pas mordre physiquement au cou de cet imbécile.

« Tu es vraiment en manque de jeunots dans ta piaule, Teddy, » lui dit-il plus fort. « Ça me désole presque de voir que tu attends en _vain_ que ton mafieux vienne faire de toi sa chienne. »

Les réactions furent immédiates. T-Bag se jeta sur les barreaux, mais ses insultes et hurlements furent couverts par les rires, sifflements et cris de satisfaction de la plupart des détenus tous éveillés et qui n’avaient pas pu louper la conversation. Bellick, fier de sa tirade, ne prit pas la peine de regarder davantage le tueur enragé, et tourna les talons.

De sa cellule Abruzzi resta silencieux, sur sa couchette, adossé au mur derrière lui. Gus était debout près de la porte à observer Bellick retourner dans la salle de contrôle et celui-ci se mit à soupirer avant de se retourner vers son boss. Il attendit que le bruit ambiant se fût un peu calmé pour lui parler avec un certain désespoir.

« Tu crois que c’est Dieu qui nous punit comme cela ? » lui fit-il.

Abruzzi quitta des yeux la lame d’un morceau de ciseau qu’il faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts et haussa simplement les épaules.

« J’ai bien du mal à m’ennuyer avec cet autre dégénéré… » lui répondit-il en refermant les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui.

Gus Fiorello, quant à lui, eut bien du mal à interpréter les paroles de son boss.

Néanmoins, alors qu’ils pensaient tous que la nuit allait enfin s’écouler normalement, quelqu’un vint briser ce petit espoir. Et ce quelqu’un, ce fut encore une fois T-Bag apparemment décidé à leur en faire tous baver pour ce qu’il venait de subir.

« Hey _Johnliette_ … ! I thin’ you’re fiiine, you real’ blooow my min’… » chanta-t-il d’une voix forte.

Le _blow_ fut articulé d’une façon dérangeante, et cette voix insoutenable exacerba John qui manqua de se couper en refermant vivement son poing autour de la lame aiguisée. Gus était à deux doigts de se frapper le crâne contre le mur.

« I’ve been watchin’ you ! »

Cet énergumène, ce parasite… À ce moment-là, Abruzzi se demanda par quel miracle il ne l’avait toujours pas assassiné celui-là. 

« Everyyy littl’ thing you doooo ! »

À cet instant, Brad Bellick dû regretter d’avoir offert le _Johnliette_ à T-Bag.

« Everyyy time I see you pass ! »

John en eut plus qu’assez et quitta brusquement la couchette pour pousser son ami sur le côté et entourer violemment les barreaux de sa cellule de ses mains fortes pour voir en contrebas Theodore Bagwell près de sa porte à chanter à tue-tête.

« Va te faire enculer, sale arriéré ! » gronda Abruzzi haut et fort.

Il fut accompagné par des sifflements et encouragements, mais la voix de T-Bag se fut rapidement entendre de sa cellule, et Abruzzi pouvait clairement voir son sourire vicieux.

« Tu le voudrais tant, hein ! »

Mais avant qu’Abruzzi ne puisse lui hurler ses quatre vérités, là, devant tout le bloc B, la voix de Bellick se fit entendre, bien plus énervée que tout à l’heure.

« Tu veux aller au SHU, Bagwell ?! Parce que si c’est le cas, tu es sur la bonne voie ! »

Bagwell se redressa du mur, et leva ses mains en signe de reddition, n’émettant plus aucun son et son regard dévia en hauteur, vers là où se trouvait maintenant John Abruzzi, à deux doigts de l’implosion lui aussi. T-Bag lui offrit un sourire carnassier, et passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure de façon prédatrice et enjôleuse, pour ensuite se reclure dans la pénombre de sa cellule.

_

Cette chanson, tous ne furent pas près de l’oublier tant T-Bag continuait de la siffler par moments, ou bien de la chantonner quand il croisait le mafieux. La semaine qui suivit fut longue pour tout le monde, et les rares personnes qui osaient menacer T-Bag finissaient assez mal.

Assis sur l’un des bancs dans la cour de prison, dos au grillage qui délimitait le chemin que prenaient les CO afin de surveiller les prisonniers de Fox River, un vieil homme entendit derrière lui Brad Bellick discuter avec un autre gardien. Il comprit rapidement que ce dernier parlait de T-Bag, assurant à l’autre garde que la prochaine fois qu’il entendait cette stupide chanson, il allait le tirer en isolement pour le mois qui suivait. Il avait l’air exaspéré au possible.

« Bellick ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, avec son Johnliette bien placé… » fit  Charles Westmoreland pour lui-même en secouant lentement la tête, tout en caressant le petit chat dans ses bras.

Plus loin, le black gang procédait à des exercices de musculation, Banks lançant quelques regards sombres dirigés vers T-Bag et son groupe. La tension devenait palpable un peu partout, ça sentait le roussi tout autour de lui, et Bagwell le percevait mais ne s’en souciait pas vraiment, sachant comment s’y prendre pour finir gagnant. Hormis contre les Italiens.

« Bellick avait raison, ta bouche traine bien trop, » cingla Abruzzi qui était assis autour d’une table ronde à jouer aux cartes avec un autre détenu.

« Je sais qu’elle t’intéresse, » lui murmura T-Bag tout proche de son oreille, qui était venu l’emmerder depuis un petit moment déjà.

Sans crier gare, Abruzzi sortit la lame de ciseaux qu’il tenait dissimulé dans la manche de sa chemise bleue tandis qu’au même moment, T-Bag sortait une lame de rasoir d’on ne sait où. Les deux rivaux étaient de sorte à ce que les CO ne pouvaient que voir leurs dos et non pas ce qui se déroulait devant.

Abruzzi empoigna le col du t-shirt blanc de T-Bag et le tira vers lui, pour que le fer tranchant touche sa carotique et le sociopathe emprisonna de sa main libre le poignet de l’Italien afin d’empêcher un potentiel embrochage, le menaçant de la seconde avec la petite lame de rasoir.

Les détenus autour d’eux retinrent leurs respirations, mais n’osèrent pas intervenir de crainte qu’un faux mouvement n’en tue l’un d’eux. Abruzzi pouvait sentir la respiration lente et confiante de Theodore et resta focalisé sur son regard. Ses yeux bleus cherchaient une quelconque trace de peur dans les yeux plus foncés de T-Bag, mais visiblement aucun des deux ne se pliait à l’autre.

T-Bag eut un rictus moqueur, il savait faire sortir Abruzzi de ses gonds dorénavant, et ceci procréait chez lui un sentiment de profonde extase.

« La prochaine fois que tu t’incrustes toi et ton t-shirt de pédé dans mon espace personnel, je te t’élimine, c’est clair ? » le menaça sombrement Abruzzi en enserrant plus fermement le col du t-shirt en question.

« Tu es loin d’être assez rapide, Johnny boy, » lui assura T-Bag sur le même ton.

À peine eut-il dit ses mots que la main d’Abruzzi quitta son haut pour se serrer et s’encastrer avec violence contre son visage, près de son arcade sourcilière. Le coup ne fut pas aussi puissant que celui d’Avocado, mais assez fort pour faire reculer le pédophile et le sonner pendant quelques millisecondes.

Sa lame de rasoir se perdit dans l’herbe chaude d’été et presque brûlée par le soleil alors qu’Abruzzi se leva en dissimulant son arme, prêt à des représailles.

Christopher revenu il y a quelques jours d’infirmerie, le visage encore rougi par la vieille bagarre, fut le premier à faire un pas en avant pour venir en aide à son boss et s’en prendre à l’Italien, mais T-Bag, une main contre sa tempe droite, lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Abruzzi ne bougea pas, observant son adversaire abaisser lentement sa main, dévoilant un filet de sang sur sa peau rugueuse. T-Bag fit craquer son cou et se retourna vers ses hommes.

« Il n’en vaut pas la peine, » fit-il en prenant un air détaché.

Ce fut la seconde d’erreur d’Abruzzi de croire aux paroles du sociopathe qui profita de l’abaissement de garde pour se retourner avec violence et asséner la mâchoire de l’Italien de son poing serré. Des cris furent poussés autour d’eux. C’était bien la première fois qu’ils se battaient autrement que verbalement ou mentalement.

Abruzzi qui était de nature plus imposante, ne parut pas vraiment être sonné par le coup offert gratuitement et agrippa d’une main forte les cheveux  à l’arrière du crâne de T-Bag pour l’empêcher de reculer et frapper son bas-ventre de son poing libre. De son coté, T-Bag riposta du mieux qu’il puisse en envoyant un pied en avant, dans la cuisse de l’italien.

Ce fut tout ce que les deux furies puissent s’offrir avant que trois CO ne viennent s’interposer pour les envoyer tous les deux en isolement. Le dernier regard qu’ils puissent se lancer avant de se faire séparer, ce fut un regard de haine pour John Abruzzi et un regard de satisfaction pour Theodore Bagwell.

-

Une journée en isolement n’était rien pour T-Bag qui avait vécu bien pire ici. Et comme l’affaire avec Avocado, il se prit à contempler de nouveau son visage, observant dans le miroir de sa cellule les traces laisser par Abruzzi. Le contour de son œil prenait une teinte violacée et sa tempe était coupée et rougie et la douleur était toujours persistante.

Il serra les dents en passant le bout de ses doigts contre les cicatrices bien plus symboliques que celles d’Avocado dans le réfectoire, et il finit par sourire sadiquement. Il se rappela de cette main puissante agrippée à son col, de ce souffle fort contre son visage et ses lèvres et de ses yeux clairs plantés dans les siens, lui apportant des piques de délicieuse adrénaline. 

Néanmoins, le midi qui suivit, il fut moins heureux de constater qu’Abruzzi n’avait aucune marque de leur altercation et s’apitoya légèrement, concédant qu’il était bien plus puissant avec une lame. Avec une lame, il était redoutable.

Aujourd’hui, ce fut comme-ci Abruzzi l’avait _marqué_ , et le sourire provocateur que lui offrit l’Italien attablé en remarquant la blessure sur son visage confirma les pensées de T-Bag. Mais étrangement, ceci lui fit ressentir quelque chose de brûlant dans le creux de son estomac et dans le bas de son dos.

-

John Abruzzi allait craquer. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’altercation dans la cour de prison, et durant ces jours punitifs, T-Bag avait redoublé d’ardeur. Paroles pleines de sous-entendus, regards de pervers, langue de dépravée, contacts physiques violents et sensuels, tout ça, Abruzzi ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cet homme allait le _tuer_.

Quoi que cherchait à faire cet imbécile, il allait le découvrir et l’effrayer assez fort pour que plus jamais il ne se rapproche.

Durant les PI, il garda un marteau qu’il dissimula rapidement dans le cabanon près de l’entrée de la cour de prison et durant la queue qui s’étendait pour rentrer dans le bloc B, il ordonna à ses hommes d’agripper le semeur de merde et de le pousser dans le cabanon pour refermer les portes derrière lui et empêcher quiconque de rentrer.

Ce fut ainsi que T-Bag se redressa péniblement après avoir été poussé avec rudesse à l’intérieur et que son regard tomba sur un Abruzzi debout devant une table, bras croisés. Un rapide coup d’œil vers la porte close lui indiqua qu’il ne pourrait pas sortir d’ici sans le consentement de la clique italienne, ainsi, il déglutit doucement et reporta son regard vers Abruzzi.

Celui-ci était en débardeur blanc suite à la chaleur de l’extérieur, ce qui annonçait que s’il cachait une arme tranchante, elle devait se situer quelque part dans la partie inférieure du corps puissant du mafieux. T-Bag se promit d’ouvrir l’œil mais resta figé, attendant de voir ce que lui voulait Abruzzi.

« Je crois qu’on a des choses à se dire, Theodore, » lui fit-il d’une voix grave sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Le genre de discussion qui usent des poings et des lames ? » l’interrogea T-Bag de sa voix flegmatique.

« Viens, approche, » ordonna Abruzzi en lui faisant signe de venir, se déplaçant pour lui montrer la table en bois derrière lui.

Puis, l’Italien se retourna pour être face à la table, et plaça ses deux mains contre celle-ci, tournant le dos à T-Bag qui trouva cela bien inconscient de sa part. Ainsi, voyant que le champ était libre, il s’approcha doucement de la table tout en roulant légèrement les hanches, langue entre ses dents.

« De quoi veux-tu _parler_ , Johnliette ? » lui susurra doucement T-Bag en se plaçant à ses côtés face à la table.

Abruzzi lui lança un regard en biais, ne le reprenant pourtant pas sur ce surnom débile. Le silence se fit dans le cabanon, mais l’Italien savait qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, et mit son plan à exécution. Sans avertissement, il s’empara du poignet gauche de T-Bag, plaça vivement sa main à plat contre la table et sortit de sous la table le marteau qu’il avait caché précédemment.

Avant une quelconque riposte de T-Bag qui avait glapi de surprise, Abruzzi lui annonça avec menace.

« Tu bouges, je t’éclate un doigt. »

Les yeux de T-Bag louchèrent presque sur l’arme redoutable qu’avait trouvée Abruzzi le friqué. Il savait qu’au moindre mouvement, il n’hésiterait pas à abattre cette masse destructrice sur l’un de ses doigts chéris.

« Maintenant tu vas m’écouter très attentivement, » lui murmura Abruzzi tout près de son oreille, presque intimement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson de T-Bag, pour info, c’est « Hey Juliet » de LMNT.  
> A très vite pour le chapitre 3, kiss.


End file.
